


Colors of anger - ألوان الغضب

by womb



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, because why not, bokunociel @ tumblr, in arabic
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womb/pseuds/womb
Summary: I didn't write in arabic for, like, YEARS. ALSO I made an arabic translation of the first chapter of Killing stalking, contact me if you're intrested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write in arabic for, like, YEARS. ALSO I made an arabic translation of the first chapter of Killing stalking, contact me if you're intrested.

                                                   -- **ألوان الغضب** \--

 

**I**

هَويتُ تلميع فناجين القهوة كل يوم,

مع أن زوجي لم يشرب القهوة يوم إلا

في أكواب من البلاستيك.

أردت أن ألمّع الفناجين إلى درجة من البياض

ليس بعدها شيء, أردتها أن تكون أكثر بياضا

من فستان زفافي؛ يوم تزوجت فيه رجلا لا يحب

طعم قهوتي.

**II**

في ما مضى كنت أقتعد المقاعد الأمامية في الملعب

مع أنني لم أكن أهتم كثيرا بالبيسبول. لكنني كنت

مهتمة كثيرا بأحدهم.

أحببت في ما مضى, رجلا كان لي قبعة و مضربا و كرة.

أحببت ذلك الشخص الذي كنت أشاهده من بعيد,

أما هذا الرجل فلا أعرفه.

 

**III**

الأبيض يعم المكان,

الحيطان و الملاءات و الأناس في بياض

يفوق بياض طقم فناجيني.

أحببت لون ذلك المكان يوم أنجبت ابني,

فتى سيكون رجلا ليس كوالده, بل كذلك الرجل 

الذي رأيته في الملعب.

كرهت لون ذلك المكان يوم عاد إليه إبني.

 

**IV**

كلما نظرت إليه رأيت الموت في وجهه,

ربما كان هو الموت نفسه.

كرهت النظر في وجهه,

كرهت النظر في وجه كل أحد.

كان ابنيَ الموت و كنت أنا المرأة

الّتي أنجبت الموت.

 

**V**

 

الأبيض لون أمقته.

و لكنني لم أعد أعرف من الألوان غيره.

ولكن سيأتي يوم يلون فيه هذاالرجل

بمضربه, حياتنا بألوان الغضب.

ألوان تجعل فناجيني تتصدع, ألوان

كلون الحبر الذي سيكتب فيه عنا في الصحف

كلون رئتي ابني,

كلون الغضب الذي يعصف في عينيه,

ما كان لون عينيه؟

لقد, نسيت لون عينيه.


End file.
